User blog:Tesla Man/Losers Bracket: Battle 1
The Mongol: the vicious Asian horse warriors who used brute savagery to conquer more territory in the 13th century then any other continuous empire in history The Roman Centurion: '''Killer commander whose brutal assaults lead Rome to conquer the world '''STATS: HEIGHT-5'5" WEIGHT-145 LBS YEAR-1225 AD WE'''APONS: SHORT RANGE-ILD MED RANGE-GLAIVE LONG RANGE-MONGOL COMSITPOE BOW SPECIAL-FLANGED MACE''' The Mongols excelled at horse riding and archery, two skills ideal to steppe warfare. The various Mongolian tribes were united under Genghis Khan in AD 1206. Under Genghis Khan, the Mongols conquered much of Northern China, most of present-day Kazakhstan, and parts of Russia and the Middle East. After his death, the Mongols continued to expand their power, until they formed the largest continuous empire in world history and the second largest empire on the whole. This empire included all of modern-day China, Korea, most of the Middle East, and Eastern Europe. In China it is estimated that half of the population was killed while in Russia it is estimated that at least 500,000 died during the Mongol invasions, as the Mongols often slaughtered their enemies by the thousands and worked the slaves they took to death. The Mongols were also believed to have inadvertently spread the bubonic plague, also called the Black Death, across Asia and to Europe. ~DEADLIEST WARRIOR WIKI﻿ STATUS: HEIGHT-5'8" WEIGHT-170 LBS YEAR-120 AD''' WEAPONS: SHORT RANGE-GLADIUS MED RANGE-PILUM LONG RANGE-SCORPIAN SPECIAL-DOLABRA "The '''Centurion was an officer in the Ancient Roman army. They were often selected for their skill and valor in battle. Centurions led their troops from the front lines, leading and inspiring their men by example. They also sought to display the skill and courage which may have got them their rank in the first place. However, because of their presence on the frontlines, they suffered a disproportionate number of causalites in battle when compared to their subordinates. Each Centurion was put in charge of a centuria, or century containing about 80 men. Being directly responsible for the training and discipine of the legionaries under his command, centurions had a well-deserved reputation for dealing out harsh punishment." ~DEADLIEST WARRIOR WIKI ﻿ |- | | | |} VOTES CENTURION- 1 VOTES MONGOL-2 VOTES this battle will Be a 10 on 10 battle, for more realistic results, the teams are divided into 1 centurion and 9 legionaries against 1 Jaghun (the mongol equal to the centurion) and 9 Mongol Regulars the century had just arrived back at camp Magna Munitione after a depressing defeat 8 miles west. when they returned, the fort had not been the same as how they had left it. it was invaded by mongols, and now several of the buildings were reduced to rubble, the gate had collapsed, and one last thing, it was filled with mongols. there were 6 Legionares in rows of 3, with the centurion and his bodyguard to the left, and the Aquilifer riding a horse following behind them. about 10 secconds behind them, two ox pulling a scorpion followed by the legionare that would man it. there was a mongol guarding the front, standing on the platform on top of the wooden wall. he was holding his bow in ready position, incase of and invader were to come. the legionare manning the scorpion cranked it, and pointed it at the man on the wall. the centurion raised his sword and called out, "Ignis!", and the scorpion had fired, hitting the mongol on the gates leg, throwing him off the wall backwards, 12 feet down. two mongols ran up next to him as they picked him up and carried him away to the medic tent. the Jaghun stood up from next to the campire, his beard stained with tea, grabbed a bow and called out for two more mongol troops to follow him. they climbed up a ladder and stood on top of the platform where the first man had fallen. they drew thier bows and fired at the same time the scorpion had. the scorpion shot the dart about a foot under them and embedded itself into the woden wall. the arrows flew through the air, one, hitting the ground, the other, the scorpion, the third, the man behind the scorpion. the Jaghun turned and faced everyone else that was scrabling to get thier weapons ready, and called for the other five mongols. all 8 soldiers drew thier bows and fired. all six landing infront of the approaching romans. the Centurion yelled out, "tempore duplo!" and all the soldiers followed the orders and ran the last 15 meters to the gate. the Jaghun, noticing there was only one Horseman guarding the open gap, signaled for all of the mongols to head down and guard the entrance. once down, the two armies met face to face inside the fort, all 9 of the romans standing in a row with thier shields raised, blocking their faces, agaist all 9 of the mongols with thier bows drawn and aimed at the romans. the romans slowly raised thier pilums, ready to throw. the mongols attacked first, firing thier arrows, either missing the romans or bouncing off thier shield. then the romans went, throwing thier pilums, hitting 4 mongols, and killing them. the 5 mongols loaded thier bows but were cut off with a charge from the romans, breaking thier ranks. one mongol, fired thier bow, hitting a legionare, throwing him to the ground. he then turned to see that there was a centurion in his face. he unhooked his mace then swung for the centurion, hitting his shield. after, he quicky turned in time to hit the face of a charging legionare. he turned back and swung, hitting his shield again. then, finnaly, he made one final swing and got a Dolabra blade in the back by the Aquilifer. another mongol held his Glaive in his hands as he was surrounded by 2 Legionares and the Generals Bodyguard. he ran up to the first legionare and leaped onto his shield, and shoved his glaive into the legionares face. he flipped off the falling shield and when he landed, he shoved the glaive into the Bodyguards leg. the body guard fell onto the neck of his horse as the mongol horseman rode up and struck the Bodyguard with an Ild. the mongol soldier turned to the last legionare. the legionare held up his shield and held his Dolabra in attack position. the mongol charged forward and swung his Glaive into the romans face, the roman backed away as the Jaghun rode up behind and sliced his neck with an Ild. the mongol flipped his glaive around and shoved it in the ground as he unhooked his mace and ran in the opposite position. the mongol horseman met up with the Aquilifer and passed him, shooting an arrow into his helmet, killing him. the eagle fell to the gound and broke off the wooden shaft, and was coated in dirt. the Centurion rode up, and dismounted his horse, picking up the eagle and placing in the sack on the side of the horse. as he began to mount his horse, the mongol horseman rode up and fired his arrow, hitting the Centurions shield. the centurion grabbed a Dolabra from his belt and swung it, throwing the mongol off his horse, killing him a Roman legionare ran up, to the seccond mongol soldier, taking his Dolabra, spliting the mongols Glaive in half. he then walked up casually the swung the Dolabra at the mongols head, spliting his skull. the legionare began to strugle truing to pull the axe head out of the mongols skull, and the Jaghun rode up behind him, and sent an arrow clean through his neck. The Centurion, knowing he wouldnt win this battle, rode up to his last legionare and told him to follow him, as they disapeared into the maze of tents. the Centurion, getting nowhere with his plan, decided to split up. the last legionare began to slow down, losing his strength, he entered a tent and shoved his pilum into the ground, took off his helmet, and set down his shield. he layed back on the tent wall and began to close his eyes, but before he could, a club ripped through the fabric on the other side of the tent. A mongol stepped through the gap in the tent and and up with his arm up in the air prepared to hit, the legionare ducked, and the mace hit the wooden support of the tent, sprayng splinters and dust at the legionares face. the legionare grabbed his pilum, but it was too late as the mongol swung the mace, hitting his head and killing him. the mongol backed out of the tent as the centurion ran up behing and grabbed the unarmed mongols coat and shove his Gladius through the mongols stomach. the centurion turned around and marched through the maze of tents, trying to find the Jaghun. finnaly he found him, he lifted his shield below his eyes and pointed his Gladius at the mongol general. the jaghun loaded his bow and fired, hitting the centurions shield, the process was repeated 3 more times, them finnaly the jaghun reached for his arrows that he had ran out of. he dropped his bow and lifted his Ild and rode his horse up beside the centurion, he was hit with the shield and he flew off his horse and hit the wall of the medic tent. the centurion walked up to the Jaghun and grabbed him by the collar and tossed him at the tent on the opposite side of the alley. he raised his sword and let out a battle cry, and then, was hit in the helmet with a mace. The Injured mongol that had been hit by the scorpion had stumbled behind the centurion, and when the centurion raised his Gladius, the mongol hit his mace against the centurions helmet. the centurions face was painted with blood and he took one last breath as he collapsed on the ground. the mongol breathed heavily then eventualy died by loss of blood in his leg. the Jaghun stood up, and took his sword in the ground, nodded his head to the dead mongol hero, then walks away. W'INNER: MONGOL WARRIOR ' Category:Blog posts